


Promise me

by InesCross



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Angry Stiles Stilinski, Dramatic Stiles, M/M, Protective Derek Hale
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InesCross/pseuds/InesCross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles estaba furioso. ¿Cómo se atrevía Hale a hacerle esto?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! (It's me!! Ok, no) Es raro que publique por aquí... anyway. Tenía esta idea rondándome por la cabeza, pero no podía plasmarla. Por fin lo he logrado, aunque ciertamente esperaba que estuviera un poco más corta, but, it doesn't matter :) Me gusta el resultado. No tengo beta ni nada de eso (tristemente :'c), así que cualquier error es mío. By the way, los ojos de Derek son ámbar, no azules, así que la triste etapa de lo de Paige, mi Derek no la vivió, así que él es completamente feliz. Enjoy!!

Stiles estaba furioso. Estaba que se lo llevaban los mil malditos putos demonios. ¿Cómo se atrevía Hale a hacerle esto? Su indignación no le hacía ni la sombra a su furia. Joder. Con. Los. Hale. Incluso la traidora de Cora había ayudado a su hermano a encerrarle en la mansión que todos ellos consideraban su hogar. No le habían dejado ayudarles a atrapar al estúpido omega que estaba en Beacon Hills, según Talia, Laura, Derek, y todos los Hale en general “porque es más seguro para ti, Stiles” ¡A la mierda con lo seguro! Si no fuera por él, no tendrían ningún plan lo suficientemente bueno como para acorralar al omega ése. Gruñó molesto, y comenzó a idear una venganza contra su sobreprotector novio.

 

 

* * *

 

—¿Me perdonas?

—No

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque es obvio que no lo voy a hacer. ¡Me encerraron, Derek! ¿Qué esperabas? Ciertamente no me tiraría a tus brazos cuando entraras…

—Acabas de hacerlo

—¡No me interrumpas cuando estoy siendo dramático! —le gritó. En la mansión Hale, casi todos los presentes intentaban no reírse ante el dramatismo del hiperactivo muchacho, incluidos Talia Hale y su esposo.

Después de una media hora, donde lo único que se escuchaba en la mansión eran los gritos indignados de Stiles negándose a perdonar a Derek y a los Hale, el hombre de ojos verdes decidió callar a besos al adolescente.

 

 

* * *

 

Se despertó con un gemido de placer y también al sentir el frío de algún metal contra sus muñecas. Extrañado, buscó a Stiles y lo encontró sentado sobre su erección. Se movía lentamente sobre ella, haciendo círculos con las caderas, volviendo lentamente loco a Derek. Stiles se inclinó sobre él y le besó lentamente, el beso acompasado al ritmo de sus caderas.

—Discúlpate conmigo

—¿Qué? —dijo Derek, aturdido por el placer y con la voz ronca y rasposa, llena de deseo.

—Quiero que te disculpes y que prometas que no volverás a hacer nada como lo de anoche —musitó contra los labios del lobo, rozándolos apenas.

—¿Qué? —repitió —. No. Lo hice por tu seguridad, para protegerte. Absolutamente no. Lo volvería a hacer si fuera necesario.

—Entonces no me queda otra opción

—¿Opción? ¿Qué opción, Stiles? —su voz no pudo sonar molesta. Sólo tenía ojos para Stiles y para lo que estaba haciendo el adolescente. Movía suavemente sus caderas en su mucho más que firme erección. Soltó un gemido al ver a su compañero meter los dedos en su boca y sacarlos húmedos, para luego recorrer su pecho hasta llegar a los rosados pezones. Jugueteó con ellos y escuchó el suspiro de placer que soltaba el adolescente.

—Promete que no lo harás de nuevo —su sensual voz era como caramelo. Tragó saliva cuando vio cómo desaparecía el bóxer del chico y mostraba su hermoso cuerpo.

—No

El muchacho sonrió, y se sentó a horcajadas sobre las caderas del lobo. Se restregó contra su erección y observó maravillado cómo Derek cerraba los ojos y tensaba la mandíbula. Besó al lobo lentamente, jugando con su lengua y mordisqueando su labio. Hizo su camino hasta el sur del cuerpo de Derek. Besó el más que marcado abdomen de su dios hombre lobo, y lamió la piel suave de la ingle. El lobo gruñó. Evitó a toda costa el enorme y palpitante pedazo de carne entre sus musculosas piernas, lamiendo los testículos, besando el abdomen, recorriendo cada pedazo de la morena piel, excepto el lugar que exigía su atención. Derek respiraba entrecortadamente, con los ojos brillando en ese color ambarino que le ponía tanto. Le dedicó al lobo una malvada sonrisa y pasó una rápida lamida por la punta, logrando que Derek se arqueara buscando más contacto. Se mordió el labio provocativamente y volvió a sentarse sobre su regazo. Le acarició el pecho lánguidamente.

—Promételo —le susurró al oído cuando se acercó. Lamió el lóbulo de la oreja y la mordió apenas.

—No —gimió el lobo con la voz ronca.

—Como tú quieras. Derek —ronroneó su nombre, sabiendo que a Derek le volvía loco que dijera su nombre. Le obligó a mirarle y comenzó a masturbarse, el vaivén de su mano era lento, perezoso, pero fue adquiriendo rapidez, al ver la mirada de absoluto deseo del hombre lobo —. ¡Derek! —gritó cuando sintió que estaba cerca del orgasmo. Escuchó a Derek rugir por no poder soltarse. Se aseguró de que no podía gracias a las esposas especiales que la familia Hale ocupaba con los niños que aún no sabían controlar su transformación.

—¡Mierda! —rugió —. ¡Stiles, detente! ¡Joder, detente!

El chico le miró unos segundos y redujo la velocidad, gimiendo al no poder alcanzar su orgasmo. Pero la visión de Derek tan atento a sus movimientos, le impulsaron a seguir con su tortura personal.

—Promételo —lloriqueó de placer. Se mordió el labio al notar de nuevo la cercanía de su orgasmo. Se removió en el regazo de Derek, asegurándose de que el lobo viera los movimientos que simulaban que le cabalgaba. Gimió al sentir como el pene de Derek rozaba su entrada. Escuchó al lobo jadear. Sí, también lo había sentido, y seguramente había visto sus movimientos —. Promételo y te dejaré follarme.

—Joder, Stiles, quítame las esposas

—Prométemelo, Derek —jadeó y dejó de masturbarse, volviendo a abandonar lo que prometía ser un magnífico orgasmo, pero nunca abandonó los movimientos de sus caderas. Derek volvió a jadear.

—¡Vale! ¡Lo prometo, lo prometo! —sonrió con satisfacción, y sin previo aviso, tomó el pene de Derek, lo alineó en su entrada, se empaló a sí mismo y gimió con fuerza. Se sentía tan bien. Comenzó a moverse, a cabalgarle rápidamente, sollozando de placer. Le quitó las esposas al lobo, y éste con un rugido, tomó a Stiles de la cintura y lo puso de manos y rodillas. Le embistió con fuerza, tocando su próstata una y otra vez.

—Derek… oh, Dios —lloriqueó. Derek le mordió el hombro suavemente. El muchacho se estremeció, tratando desesperadamente de no darse de bruces contra el colchón. Gritó al alcanzar el clímax por fin. Se quedó afónico. Derek soltó un gruñido que definitivamente no parecía humano. Jadeando, el lobo se acostó con Stiles ahora sobre su pecho. Estaban completamente agotados.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó sorprendido el hombre.

—Eso ha sido el mejor orgasmo que me has dado —le respondió el adolescente, a lo cual el lobo arqueó una ceja —. Uno de los mejores —terminó corrigiendo el chico.

—Sabes a qué me refiero —le dirigió una elocuente mirada. El muchacho rodó los ojos.

—Bueno, es que necesitaba que aceptaras y esta era una muy buena manera de convencerte.

—¿Convencerme? —el lobo bufó —. Parecía que querías matarme al no dejarme tocarte.

—Dios, Derek, eso ha sonado muy… psicopatamente acosador

—Estoy seguro de que esa palabra no existe

—¿Y qué si no existe? ¡Ha funcionado!

—Sí, como sea. Vuelve a dormirte.

—Mmm, no creo. Tengo ganas de Froot Loops, te veo abajo —le lanzó un beso mientras se limpiaba un poco y se ponía la ropa. Derek sólo negó con la cabeza.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, there!! Espero les haya gustado. No olviden dejar bellos y rojamente hermosos kudos. (Dudo que la palabra rojamente exista, así que agreguen esta nueva palabra a su diccionario c;)


End file.
